While delivering mail or other packages in the rain, the mail person or other delivery personnel and the mail or other packages may become wet as the mail or other packages are placed in mail boxes. Furthermore other precipitation such as snow, hail etc. may become bothersome as the mail person or other delivery personnel delivers the mail or other packages. Henceforth, several attempts have been made to devise exteriorly mounted deflectors to shield the window from rain or other precipitation and the mail person or other delivery personnel when placing mail or packages in mail boxes.
One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,425, to Stephens, entitled "GUTTER AND VISOR SYSTEM FOR A WINDOW OF A VEHICLE." The invention, by Stephens, discloses a gutter and visor system positionable near a window of a vehicle. The gutter and visor system comprises an interior section which is vertically positioned and having an adhesive member coupled thereto. The intermediate section is slightly curved downward from the top of the interior section to the bottom of the interior section. The bottom portion of the intermediate section has an exterior section which services as a gutter.
Another attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,241, to Miller, entitled "WEATHER WINDOW SHIELD FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLES AND THE LIKE." The invention, by Miller, discloses an optically transparent weather window shield including a main body with a rain run-off channel and a downwardly angled front portion for wind and rain deflection. The shield is designed to be fitted into a window channel at the upper forward portion of the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,718, to Steenblik et al. entitled "DEVICE FOR ATTACHING RAIN SHIELDS TO MOTOR VEHICLES" discloses a device for attaching rain shields to motor vehicle windows. The retainer means holds rain shields in the upper horizontal casing of motor vehicle windows that are fitted with a resilient seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,633, to Lingg, entitled "WEATHERSHIELD FOR AUTOMOBILES" discloses a weathershield having a body portion adapted to conform to the configuration of the window frame. The weathershield is affixed to the window frame at the outer edge regions.
U.S. Pat. No., by 4,426,111, entitled "AUTOMOBILE RAIN SHIELD" discloses a rain shield detachably mountable on an automobile. The shield is preferably a flat, flexible, elongated member of metal or plastic. The shield is attached to the roof trough or side via clips or other attaching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,302, to Ronci, entitled "RAIN COVER FOR CAR DOOR" discloses a rain and sun cover for automobiles that is attached at one end to a roller and at the other end to the car door. When the door is opened, the cover will unroll and provide a sheltered area. The roller is attached to the interior of the vehicle.
While each of the above deflectors functions as desired, none of them have a rain deflector chute comprising a first planar chute member parallelly couplable to the roof top of a vehicle; a second planar chute member downwardly sloped from the top of the window wherein the second planar chute member radially projects at an angle from the side of the window a distance which does not exceed the radial distance from which a side rear view mirror projects from the side of the vehicle; and a vertical planar chute member which couples said first planar chute member to said second planar chute member.